Viviendo contigo
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. Sasuke regresa a la aldea y Naruto tiene que vigilarlo. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando la hokage les dice que deben de vivir bajo el mismo techo? Solo una cosa: Peleas. Viejos sentimientos salen a flote y tambien algunos celos.
1. Nada es lo que parece Prólogo

**Nada es lo que parece (Prólogo)**

**Hola a todos, ¿recuerdan que les dije que regresaría con un fic SasuNaru? ¡PUES LO CUMPLI! (los lectores gritan emocionados). Se me acaba de ocurrir cuando estaba siendo acosa…cof, creo que mejor dejamos eso de lado -.-u Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bueno, les dejo el capi.**

Naruto Y Sasuke se encontraban cara a cara en donde fue su última batalla hace tres años y ahora, estaban ahí, de nuevo, a punto de desatar la batalla decisiva.

-Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo, Sasuke. _¡Dios, está guapísimo!-_pensó Naruto babeando por dentro (¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué era un fic dramático? ¬¬ aunque creo que si lo será, pero después)

-Lo mismo digo Naruto. _¡Grrrr! Estás para comerte-_pensó Sasuke viéndolo pervertidamente

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que lo veía lujuriosamente, ya que todos los gestos que hacia eran prácticamente iguales (o sea que cuando está triste se le ve la misma cara ¬¬).

-Se acabó Naruto, hasta aquí llegaste-dijo Sasuke viéndole fríamente

-Eso nunca-dijo Naruto abalanzándose contra él

Y comenzaron a pelear, dejaron ver sus mejores técnicas. La batalla llevaba mucho tiempo desde que comenzó.

Ambos shinobis estaban cansados y con las energías casi nulas. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

-Vuelve, por favor-dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz

-…-Sasuke solo se limitó a escucharlo

-Por favor Sasuke, vuelve conmigo-dijo Naruto abrazándole como si fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento

Sasuke se puso rojo como jitomate de mercado y más al escuchar las últimas palabras _"vuelve conmigo". _Y para zafarse del abrazo, lo apartó y con la voz más fría que pudo le habló.

-Regresaré solo porque Itachi te busca

-Gracias. _ Mira que usarme como señuelo solo para cumplir su $%""# venganza-_pensó Naruto con aura depresiva

-Hmp, dobe. _¡Diablos! Pudiste decirle que regresarías porque lo amabas pero noooo. El muy burro de mí le tenía que decir que lo usaré como carnada. A veces odio ser un Uchiha T.T-_pensó Sasuke llorando internamente

-Hay que volver-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Ya que-dijo Sasuke desganadamente

Y fijaron rumbo a Konoha.

**En el despacho de la Hokage…**

**-**Shizune-dijo Tsunade seria

-¿Si, Tsunade sama?-dijo Shizune viéndole extrañada por el tono de voz tan serio

-Quiero que en la puerta principal estén 10 ANBU vestidos de jugadores de futbol americano-dijo Tsunade

Un goterón resbaló por la sien de Shizune ante tal petición.

-Y… eso, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Shizune curiosa

-Digamos que se van a poner rudas las cosas-dijo Tsunade viendo algún punto de su puerta

Shizune solo asintió y salió por el extraño encargo.

**En un lugar cercano a Konoha, más bien en la puerta principal…**

-Ya llegamos-dijo Naruto sonriendo feliz

-_Se ve tan lindo sonriendo que me lo comería ahora mismo. _Como digas-dijo Sasuke cortante

Y se adentraron a la aldea. Pero cuando dieron un paso, unos ANBU vestidos de jugadores de futbol americano tacleando a Sasuke dejándolo inconsciente y con ojos de remolino (ahora ya saben el porqué de esta orden ¬¬u).

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto tratando de ayudarlo

-Te dije que las cosas se pondrían rudas-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de triunfo

Un goterón apareció en los ANBU, en Shizune y en Naruto (y en mi también -.-u).

**Después del "incidente"…**

-Ya que Sasuke se recuperó de ese "accidente", hablaremos-dijo Tsunade acomodando unos papeles

-_¿Accidente? Si, como no y yo soy el difunto Michael Jackson-_pensó Sasuke viéndole asesinamente (no me burlo de Michael Jackson ¿eh? Fue un buen cantante. Lástima que hasta ahora le hacen homenaje)

-Como has regresado y eres un ninja renegado, tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario-dijo Tsunade seria

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-Pues te aguantas-dijo Tsunade con una mega vena en la cabeza-Y la otra condición es que Naruto debe de vigilarte todo el tiempo

-¡_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-_gritaron emocionados internamente

-Genial, voy a tener que aguantar al dobe a cada rato-dijo Sasuke disfrazando su felicidad

-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea que digamos teme-dijo Naruto fingiendo enojo

-Bien, pueden irse. Oh, y este primer día estas en arresto domiciliario y serás vigilado por algunos ANBU-dijo Tsunade solo para picarle

-_Maldita ruca, y pensé que Naruto me iba a vigilar y yo a él, específicamente en la ca… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ver tantas pelis de Disney me está afectando. _No me interesa en lo más mínimo-dijo Sasuke cortante

-_¿Por qué me odias dios? T.T y pensé que dormiría en su cama. ¿Pero qué digo? Uf, tranquilo. Inhala, exhala. _Mala suerte teme-dijo Naruto sonriendo burlonamente

-Dobe

-Teme

-Usuratonkachi

-Baka

Se lanzaron rayitos con los ojos.

-_Como en los viejos tiempos-_pensó Tsunade con un goterón-Bien, ahora si váyanse-dijo Tsunade de manera seria

-Sí-dijeron ambos jóvenes

Se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage matándose con la mirada.

**En algún lugar de Konoha…**

-Oye frentona, ¿Qué crees?-dijo Ino hablándole burlonamente

-¿Qué quieres Ino cerda?-dijo Sasuke con una vena en la frente

-Me acabo de enterar de que Naruto… ¡REGRESÓ CON SASUKE-KUN!-dijo Ino con ojos de corazón

-¡Apártate Ino cerda!-dijo Sakura empujándola para después correr como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡Ah no! ¡No me ganarás frente de parachoques!-dijo Ino corriendo tras de ella

Y corrieron como si estuvieran en las olimpiadas.

**Cerca de la torra Hokage…**

-Disculpa por todos los problemas que te estoy causando-dijo Naruto triste

-No fue tu culpa, me lo he ganado-dijo Sasuke viéndole a los ojos

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, se contemplaron en silencio hasta que un ruido parecido a una estampida, arruinó el momento romántico.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-se escucharon los gritos de ciertas personas encajosas

Y se le lanzaron a Sasuke como si fuera su presa.

-¡QUI-TEN-SE!-dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba

Rápidamente las lapas se le despegaron con miles de gotas bajando por sus cabezas.

-Disculpa, pero es que estamos tan felices de verte Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura llorando y después se volteó hacia Naruto-Gracias Naruto-y lo abrazó

-No hay problema Sakura, te dije que cumpliría mi promesa-dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo

-_¡Aléjate de él hipócrita!_-pensó Sasuke casi matándola con la mirada

-Chicos-dijo Shizune llegando con ellos

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sasuke intentando no cometer asesinato

-Tsunade sama me mandó a decirles que desde esta noche, Naruto-kun vivirá contigo para que te vigile-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-_¡Gracias dios! Vales mil-_pensó el inner de Sasuke haciendo la señal de victoria

-_Si existes dios TuT-_pensó Naruto saltando internamente

-Vieja loca-dijeron ambos shinobis viéndose con "odio"

-Eso es bueno, los dejamos. _Naruto suertudo, me robó a mi hombre. Pero no dejaré que pases tanto tiempo con él-_pensaban ambas chicas con llamas en sus ojos

-Nosotros ya nos despedimos-dijo Sakura llevándose a Ino

Shizune volvió a su trabajo y Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a instalar a la casa del primero.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando estén en la casa de Sasuke?**

**¿Qué tramarán esas dos?**

**¿Por qué Tsunade cambió de parecer?**

**¿Qué le pasa a mi mente por inventar cada fic salido?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	2. Imponiendo reglas Capítulo 1

**Imponiendo reglas (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta con otro capi, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por poner este fic como uno de sus favoritos y por ponerme como su autora favorita y por dejarme revis soy feliz T.T Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**Este capi va dedicado para mirashi y DYUI, mis acosadoras personales jaja cof.**

-_Voy a vivir con Naru, voy a vivir con Naru-_pensaba Sasuke saltando internamente (subnormal ¬¬)

-_Voy a vivir con Sasu, voy a vivir con Sasu-_pensaba Naruto feliz de la vida (otro igual ¬¬u)

-No puedo creer que la vieja esa pidiera que invadas mi espacio personal ¡Y en mi casa!-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Pues entonces búscate a otro quien te quiera vigilar. Como Sakura-chan o Ino-dijo Naruto herido por las palabras de Sasuke

-_¿Con esas dos? ¡Ni muerto! Te prefiero a ti._ Te prefiero a ti dobe-dijo Sasuke diciéndolo en voz alta

Naruto se sonrojó de sobremanera al escuchar al moreno decir eso.

-Lo digo porque eres la única persona que no se me pega como babosa-dijo Sasuke tratando de arreglar lo dicho antes

Sin saber cómo, ya habían llegado a la casa de Sasuke. Se adentraron y prendieron la luz.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, pondré algunas reglas-dijo Sasuke viéndole fijamente

-De acuerdo señor reglas-dijo Naruto con cara de fastidio

-Número 1: Te encargarás de la limpieza de la casa-dijo Sasuke levantando un dedo

-¿Qué? ¡Serás bastardo! No soy tu criada-dijo Naruto con una mega vena

-Pues te aguantas. Es MI casa y se hace lo que YO digo-dijo Sasuke viéndole molesto-Número 2: Yo me encargo de hacer la comida y NO habrá ramen diario, solo una vez a la semana. Si llego a oler ramen en el día que no indiqué, te echo a patadas de mi casa-dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente

-¡NI MUERTO! Sabes perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin mi ramen-dijo Naruto enojado

-¡LO SIENTO POR TI! pero es mi decisión-dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos- ¿O es que acaso quieres que me vaya de nuevo?-preguntó Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente

-No, no quiero que te vayas-dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz

-Bien. Y regla número 3: cuando haces el aseo en la casa, quiero que uses este traje de sirvienta-dijo Sasuke enseñándole un traje de sirvienta muy comprometedor y sonriendo pervertidamente

-¡YA SACASTE BOLETO!-le gritó Naruto abalanzándose contra él

Se pelearon como si fueran niños de kínder. Se rasguñaron, se arrancaron cabello y se dieron de patadas. Hasta que Sasuke se sentó encima de Naruto sujetándole las muñecas

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Naruto viéndole con los ojos llorosos-¿Tanto me odias?-dijo en un hilo de voz

-No, no te odio. Nunca podría odiarte-dijo Sasuke viéndole fijamente

-¿Entonces?-dijo Naruto viéndole

-Es…algo que no puedo decirte-dijo Sasuke ocultando su mirada en su cabello

-¿Tan grave es?-preguntó Naruto buscando nuevamente su mirada

-Es…que no se cómo reaccionarias si te lo dijera-Sasuke regresó su vista hacia los ojos azules de su compañero

-Dilo, no te quedes con la duda. Yo lo entenderé-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

Sasuke suspiró y lo soltó de las muñecas. Naruto aprovechó para sentarse y quitarse de encima a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sé que no te vas a burlar?-dijo Sasuke ¿triste?

-Porque eres una persona importante para mí y nunca me burlaría de ti-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

-Te amo-le susurró Sasuke en el oído

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. Soltó a Sasuke y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Di algo-dijo Sasuke viéndole fijamente

-¿Eso era todo? Pensé que me ibas a decir que era peor plaga que la influenza-dijo Naruto soltando una risita

-¿Eh?-dijo Sasuke confundido

-Yo también te amo teme-dijo Naruto dándole un beso suave

Sasuke lo abrazó posesivamente y le dio un beso cargado de amor. Se fue tornando apasionado hasta que el aire se les hacia escaso y tuvieron que separarse.

-Entonces, ¿las reglas son reales?-dijo Naruto llevando sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke

-No, pero me gustaría verte con traje de sirvienta-dijo Sasuke con una mirada lasciva

-Pervertido. Pues, te vas a quedar con las ganas-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo

-Por favor, solo por hoy ¿si?-dijo Sasuke con voz sensual

-No, todavía ni sé que somos y ya me quieres meter mano-dijo Naruto viéndole con reproche

-Somos novios, ¿te parece?-dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo para después abrazarlo

-Sí, pero también tengo unas reglas que ponerte-dijo Naruto serio

-¿Cuáles son?-preguntó Sasuke como si se fuera a arrepentir de su pregunta

-Número 1: Nada de "eso" durante un año-dijo Naruto riéndose internamente

-¿Qué? ¡No soportaré tanto tiempo!-dijo Sasuke con dos lagrimones

-Pues I'm sorry, pero si quieres que lo nuestro funcione, debes saber que no estoy preparado para pasar "al siguiente nivel"-dijo Naruto haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke entre molesto y resignado

-Número 2: No quiero que por nada del mundo hagas una escena de celos cuando hable con mis amigos Gaara y Sai-dijo Naruto viéndole serio

-¿Y porque solo los mencionaste a ellos?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Porque…Sai, es… mi ex novio-dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¿QÚEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritó Sasuke haciendo que ese grito se escuchara en todo el continente

-Tranquilízate, solo somos amigos y él quiere a Gaara-dijo Naruto con miles de gotas

-¿Algo más?-dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba

-Em, que tu… tu…-Naruto no podía hablar ya que se puso nervioso a causa del aura asesina de Sasuke

-¿Mi que, amor?-dijo Sasuke con una cara parecida a la del exorcista

-Que tu hermano regresó a la aldea hace como un año-dijo Naruto muerto de miedo

3, 2,1…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-el grito se escuchó en todo el mundo (le va a dar un infarto con tanta "buena noticia" ¬¬u)

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-dijo Naruto abrazándolo-No te lo pude decir antes, ya que como tú estabas fuera de la aldea, pues no hubo oportunidad-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado

-No. Pero ahora que lo dices se comporta extraño-dijo Naruto pensativo

-Explícate-dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos

-Pues me dice cosas como "tantas curvas y yo sin frenos" o "¿a qué hora sales por el pan?". También tiene la costumbre de mandarme flores, me lanza besos y se me insinúa a cada rato-dijo Naruto con un escalofrío en el cuerpo

-Maldito bastardo-siseó entre dientes y con aura asesina

Un goterón resbaló por la sien de Naruto al recordar que en cualquier momento, Itachi arribaría a la casa.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto viéndole temeroso

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sasuke con miles de venas y tics nerviosos

-No vamos a vivir solo nosotros dos aquí-dijo Naruto sudando frio-Itachi también-dijo rodeándose de miles de almohadas que salieron de quien sabe donde

Sasuke activó el sello dejando ver un aura oscura envolviéndole por completo.

-Discúlpame Sasuke, solo te estoy causando problemas-dijo Naruto sollozando

En ese instante, Sasuke recuperó su cordura y desactivó el sello para irlo a abrazar. Acarició sus dorados cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

-No es tu culpa, es de la vieja borracha esa por no decirme nada, se nota que le caigo de las mil maravillas-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y besando su cabeza

-También fue mi culpa por no decirte nada pero tenía miedo de que tu…

Fue interrumpido por un dulce beso que le otorgaba su novio. Correspondió el beso tímidamente. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos con amor.

-Tengo una nueva regla-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Naruto ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja

-Siempre, pero siempre nos diremos toda la verdad-dijo Sasuke viéndole serio

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto dándole un beso fugaz

-Entonces, la regla sobre no tener eso durante un año, ¿se anula?-preguntó Sasuke comenzando a besar su cuello

-Nop, solo se reduce a seis meses-dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza

-Hmp, dobe-dijo Sasuke aventándolo al sillón

Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, frotando sus cuerpos haciendo que sus amiguis empezaran a despertar.

-No ah, Sasu…ke no-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente

-No me ah, puedo detener ya-dijo Sasuke intentando quitarle la camisa

Estaban tan ensimismados que no sintieron cuando alguien llegaba a la puerta y comenzaba abrirla.

-Hola ototo, cuánto tiempo sin verte-dijo Itachi quien hizo que ambos enamorados se les bajara la calentura

Se separaron rápidamente y Sasuke veía a su hermano con claras intenciones homicidas.

-Veo que vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo-dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano desafiante

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sasuke viéndole de igual forma

Se creó un ambiente demasiado tenso entre los hermanos haciendo que Naruto tragara saliva y para evitar un seguro asesinato, decidió hablar.

-E…espero que no te moleste-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Por mí no hay problema. Pero solo una cosa te advierto Sasuke, ¡NARUTO ES MIO!-dijo Itachi viéndole muy mal

-Pues llegaste tarde, Naruto y yo somos novios-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente

-Veremos cuánto dura ototo-dijo Itachi serio

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas aniki-dijo Sasuke igual de serio

Y se lanzaron rayitos con los ojos, haciendo que a Naruto se le resbalara un goterón por semejante escena tan infantil. De algo estaba seguro, la vivencia en esa casa no iba a ser para acogedora.

**Continuará…**

**¡Itachi sale a escena! Y les va a complicar las cosas a nuestra parejita. En el próximo capi saldrán Sakura e Ino. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Habrá un asesinato? **

**¿Qué hará Itachi?**

**¿Por qué no puse lemon? (la razón, mi madre vigila todo lo que hago en esta compu T.T)**

**¿Alguien quiere matarme por arruinarles el noviazgo con la aparición de Itachi?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	3. Explotando de celos Capítulo 2

**Explotando de celos (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un capi más, sorry por no haber actualizado antes pero es que ando en unos trámites para entrar a la uni y son algo tediosos (y te roban dinero cof, cof). Gracias a todos por dejarme revis n_n Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. **

**Este capi está dedicado a lady sesshoumaru, ya que ella me dio algunas ideas para este capi n_n bien, ahí les va.**

Se veía a Sasuke pegado como lapa a Naruto, ya que su "queridísimo" hermano no dejaba de acosar a su rubio y como este había tenido el descaro de meterse a la ducha cuando Naruto estaba en el baño.

**Flash Back**

_-Soy feliz como una lombriz, soy feliz como una lombriz porque al fin ya somos novios…-cantaba felizmente Naruto enjabonándose el pelo_

_Y estaba tan entretenido bañándose que no sintió que alguien había entrado al baño. Una sombra se iba acercando con algo que parecía un arma blanca (ya saben, cuchillo, machete, etc.) como si fuera una escena de la peli "psicosis" esa en la cual el asesino entra al baño y mata a la protagonista (no recuerdo si la mata o no pero bueno). _

_Se iba acercando hasta que corrió la cortina del baño y atacó a Naruto. Este último gritó desgarradoramente. Hasta que sintió que no lo estaban apuñalando, más bien era como si le estuvieran tallando la espalda. Volteo para ver quién era y no era más que el pervertido de Itachi con una hemorragia nasal severa y con cara de depravado sexual (tenía que ser Itachi ¬¬u)._

_-QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI DOBE-dijo Sasuke quien entró al baño al escuchar los gritos de su amado y con aura asesina al ver a su hermano metiéndole mano a su novio y a Naruto tratando de quitárselo de encima_

_Y en la casa solo se escuchó que se rompían cosas por todos lados. El resultado: un Itachi inconsciente, un Sasuke furioso y un Naruto traumado._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Gracias por salvarme del pervertido de tu hermano-dijo Naruto igual de lapa que Sasuke y con corazones rodeándole (tipo Pucca)

-Nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo más

Y asi se estuvieron un rato más destilando amor más que Rodrigo y Gaviota (jaja, no pude evitar poner eso último).

**En otro lugar…**

-Frentona-dijo Ino seria

-Ino cerda-dijo Sakura igual de seria

-Hay que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y pelear por Sasuke-kun limpiamente-dijo Ino viéndole detenidamente

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si Sasuke-kun se queda con alguna de nosotras dos, la otra no tendrá de otra más que resignarse-dijo Sakura hablando maduramente

-Pues creo que van a seguir esperando-dijo Itachi quien había escuchado la conversación

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijeron ambas chicas confundidas

-Que mi querido ototo ya no está disponible-dijo Itachi serio

A ambas chicas se les desencajó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Itachi solo sonrió divertido al ver la cara que pusieron.

-¿Y quién es la #$%$#% persona con la que esta?-dijo Sakura con su inner activado

-Naruto-dijo de golpe Itachi

De nuevo se les desencajó la mandíbula a esas dos. Iba a ser muy divertido para Itachi hacer enojar y rabiar a esas niñas con hormonas e instintos asesinos a flor de piel.

**En la casa Uchiha…**

-Di que si Naru-dijo Sasuke hablándole sensualmente

-No es no Sasuke. Ya que dije que no estoy listo-dijo Naruto nervioso al verse acorralado por su novio en una de las paredes de la casa

-Ya verás que te pondré listo-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su cuello

Estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-dijo Naruto zafándose del acoso de su novio

-_Tsk, maldición. Quien haya interrumpido mi aco…cof, digo, mi sesión de besos con mi dobe, lo mataré-_dijo Sasuke con aura asesina

-¡Gaara, Sai!-dijo Naruto abrazándolo efusivamente

Unos celos asesinos se asomaron en Sasuke al ver como su rubio abrazaba a ese par.

-Siéntense. Díganme, ¿Qué los trae por acá?-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Venimos a visitarte y a ver que estas bien-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente como de costumbre

-Ya vieron que está bien. Ahora, ¡Largo!-dijo Sasuke con una mega vena al recordar que la cara de hiena era el ex de su rubio

-¡No seas grosero, Sasuke teme! Vinieron a vernos-dijo Naruto con una venita en su sien

-Hmp, como sea-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. Uchiha bastardo regresó-dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír

-Cara de Hiena-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Bastardo-dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír

-Pintor de cuarta

-Estreñido

-Imbécil

-Frígido

Y asi duraron los insultos durante tres horas más. Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de ambos.

-No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles-dijo Gaara jugando póker con Naruto

-Estoy muy de acuerdo. ¿Tienes un cuatro?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Empezaron jugando al póker al escuchar el quinto insulto por parte de los dos.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿podemos instalarnos aquí?-dijo Gaara viendo a Naruto

-¿Eh, que pasó?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-No lo sé. Sai dijo que estaba remodelando su casa porque unas termitas acabaron casi con toda la casa y yo no tengo dónde hospedarme ya que todos los hoteles están ocupados. Además, tengo asuntos que tratar con la Hokage-dijo Gaara serio y cruzado de brazos

-¡Ni muerto me quedo con este!-dijeron ambos chicos molestos

La sonrisa de Sai se borró cuando Sasuke le dijo que sufría de disfunción eréctil. Y asi fue como pudo expresar sus sentimientos mejor: que lo ofendieran en un tema tan delicado.

RING, RING.

-¿Bueno?-contestó Naruto

-_¿Na…Naruto-kun? Soy Hinata_

-Hola Hina-chan, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-_Ne…necesito un favor-_dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Tú solo dime y yo te ayudaré-dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-_Es algo delicado, asi que por favor escúchame-_dijo Hinata armándose de valor

-Suéltalo-dijo Naruto intrigado

-_Necesito que seas mi novio para darle celos a alguien… ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Me escuchas?-_preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Eh…si, si te escuché. Hinata de verdad quiero ayudarte pero…Sasuke…-Naruto no sabía que decir

-_¿Estas saliendo con Sasuke, _verdad_?-_preguntó Hinata feliz-_Comprendo. Si no quieres, buscaré a alguien más_

_-_¡Es perfecto tu plan! Me ayudaría a darle celos a Sasuke. Digamos que solo me quiere para "eso"-dijo Naruto triste

-_Sabes que no es verdad. El te ama, pero digamos que ese amor lo canaliza en otra parte. Como en su calentura por estar en la cama contigo por ejemplo-_dijo Hinata divertida haciendo reír a Naruto

-Gracias Hinata. Nos vemos mañana para iniciar con el plan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-_Gracias Naruto. Mañana te digo de quien se trata-_y con esto, Hinata colgó el teléfono

-¿Quién era dobe?-dijo Sasuke haciéndole una llave de lucha a Sai ya que comenzaron con los golpes

-Hinata-chan. Dijo que mañana nos viéramos porque quería decirme algo-dijo Naruto acomodándose mejor en el sillón

-¿Y qué te quiere decir?-dijo Sasuke entre molesto y celoso

-¡Que te importa teme!-dijo Naruto ladeando su cabeza en señal de enojo

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y más tranquilo se disculpó.

-Ah, y Sai y Gaara vivirán un tiempo con nosotros-dijo Naruto esperando la reacción de su novio

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke exaltado

-Solo será mientras que la casa de Sai es renovada-dijo Naruto tratando de calmarlo

-¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Big Brother?-dijo Sasuke con una vena en la cabeza

-Por favor-dijo Naruto viéndole con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir

-Ash, está bien-dijo Sasuke resignado

-¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!-dijo Naruto para después besarlo tiernamente

-Cof, cof. Váyanse a una habitación, hay gente todavía-dijo Sai al ser soltado por Sasuke cuando Naruto lo besó

Naruto estaba sonrojado y Sasuke estaba molesto por la interrupción.

**En otro lugar de Konoha…**

-Yo ya hice mi parte de decirles, a ver que les ocurre a ustedes-dijo Itachi alejándose del lugar

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Ino con el foco encendido

-¿Qué, que?-dijo Sakura emocionada

-Hay que hacerle vudú a Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino sonriendo victoriosa

Sakura cayó al estilo anime al escuchar semejante idea.

-¡ESO NO SIRVE!-gritó Sakura con una vena

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Ino viéndole con reproche

-Porque yo ya lo intenté-dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos

Ino la vio con una mega gota de anime. Suspiró cansada para después irse a su casa.

-Mejor pensamos en un plan mañana, estoy cansada-dijo Ino estirándose

-Buena idea-dijo Sakura bostezando

Y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

**De nuevo en la casa Uchiha…**

Itachi venia algo desganado, hasta que vio movimiento dentro de la casa. Entró y observó varias cajas vacías, asi que fue a preguntarle a alguien que estaba pasando.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Itachi curioso

-Gaara y Sai vivirán un tiempo aquí, ya que la casa de Sai está siendo fumigada-dijo Naruto quien cargaba una caja de tamaño medio

-¿Y mi ototo aceptó asi de fácil?-dijo Itachi alzando una ceja

-No, me chantajearon-dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto

Naruto se hizo de oídos sordos y siguió ayudando a los "invitados" con las cosas.

-Me retiro a mi habitación-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lo más misteriosa

-¿Por qué está sonriendo?-preguntó Gaara descargando la última caja en el cuarto de huéspedes

-Digamos que los convirtió en el blanco de sus acosos-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-Pensándolo bien, no quiero saber-dijo Gaara serio

Y después de que se instalaran, fueron a la sala a platicar un rato.

**En el cuarto de Itachi…**

-No sé que le viste a él-le habló Itachi a una foto que tenía en sus manos y observaba-Pero me hubiera gustado que te enamoraras de mi y no de ese imbécil-dijo para después besar la foto

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-El hubiera no existe-se dijo para después dejar la foto en un buró

Se acostó en su cama y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el sueño. Al final cayó rendido y soñando con su amado.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Naruto salió temprano para ir con Hinata. Ella le dijo que lo esperaría en el puente donde se juntaba el equipo 7.

-Hola Hinata-chan-saludó muy alegre Naruto

-Hola-dijo Hinata regresándole el saludo

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-dijo Naruto viéndole pícaro

-N…Neji-dijo Hinata poniéndose roja como jitomate

-Oh, vaya. Es genial Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto sonriéndole zorrunamente-Y hablando del rey de Roma-dijo tras haber sentido el chakra de Neji

-Que comience el plan-dijo Hinata acercándose lentamente hacia él

Y se dieron un corto y tierno beso.

-Ejem-dijo Neji interrumpiendo la escena con un semblante de molestia

-Oh, disculpa Neji. No pensé que pasaras por aquí-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Claro que no, solo venía a decirle a Hinata sama que su padre la busca-dijo Neji evitando molerlo a golpes

**Cerca de ahí…**

-Te digo que vi a Naruto pasar con Hinata por aquí-dijo Sakura arrastrando a Sasuke

-Es verdad, los vimos pasar por aquí-dijo Ino ayudándole a Sakura a jalarlo

-Tsk, ¿podrían dejarme en paz por un momen…?

Sasuke se quedó helado al ver que Naruto estaba besando a Hinata en el puente donde antes se reunía el equipo 7.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura preocupada al ver el semblante decaído del mismo

-Ya pueden soltarme-dijo Sasuke desasiéndose del agarre-Y si no han entendido, ¡NUNCA SALDRIA CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES AUNQUE FUERAN LOS ÚLTIMOS SERES VIVOS SOBRE LA TIERRA!-dijo Sasuke gritándoles con rabia y alejándose con algunas lágrimas en los ojos (me salió muy sentimental)

**De nuevo en el puente…**

**-**¿Podemos hablar, Hinata sama?-preguntó Neji entre serio y enfadado

-Por supuesto-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-_¡El plan funcionó!-_pensó Naruto feliz

-Nos vemos Naruto-dijo Hinata yéndose con su primo

-Claro. Nos vemos luego-dijo Naruto despidiéndose

Y se fue hacia la casa Uchiha.

**Veinte minutos después…**

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-gritó Naruto

-Te escuché cuando abriste la puerta dobe-dijo Sasuke viéndole con rabia

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Terminamos Naruto, nuestra relación se acabó-dijo Sasuke con dolor en cada palabra

Naruto entró en estado de shock.

**Continuará…**

**¡Uf, me cansé! Naru y Sasu terminaron T.T ¡NOOOOOOOOO TORITO! Cof, cof. Disculpen. Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Alguien quiere matarme por separarlos?**

**¿Sasuke y Naruto volverán a estar juntos?**

**¿Quién será por el que babea Itachi?**

**¿Qué pasará con Hinata y Neji?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	4. Reconciliación Capítulo 3

**Reconciliación (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un capi más, y también la reconciliación (no al principio del capi claro está). Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

**Este capi va dedicado a ale-are. Gracias por leer este fic n_n**

-Pe…pero, ¿Por qué rompes conmigo?-dijo Naruto saliendo de su trance y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Hmp, y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar. Creí que eras honesto, pero me equivoque-bufó Sasuke entre molesto y dolido

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Naruto sollozando

-Te vi con Hinata… ¡Y LA ESTABAS BESANDO!-dijo Sasuke furioso

-Déjame explicarte. Lo que viste fue para…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarte de mí?-le interrumpió Sasuke perdiendo el control

-¡Nunca me burlaría de ti Sasuke!-dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar

-Mentiroso. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca debí volver a la aldea-dijo Sasuke para después salir de la casa hecho una furia

Y dejó a Naruto llorando amargamente (Uchiha bastardo, mira que no dejar que Naru le explique las cosas ¬¬#).

**En algún lugar de Konoha, más exacto, en la casa Hyuuga…**

Se veía a Hinata siendo abrazada por Neji como si fuera un oso de peluche. Estaban tan ensimismados viéndose amorosamente que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya se estaban besando. Después del beso, Neji habló.

-Así que por eso lo besaste, ¿verdad?-dijo Neji besándole la cabeza

-Espero que no vayas a intentar matarlo por ayudarme. Pero Naruto-kun no siente nada por mí. Está enamorado de Sasuke y están saliendo como pareja-dijo Hinata sonriéndole

-Ya no lo somos-dijo Naruto quien acababa de llegar hecho un mar de lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo Hinata preocupada

-¡Sasuke rompió conmigo!-dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar

Abrazó a Hinata y descargó su llanto en el hombro de esta. Hinata solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo y acariciándole el pelo. Neji le hizo una seña a Hinata de que esperaría adentro y se fue.

**Dos horas después…**

Se veía como el jardín de la casa de los Hyuuga estaba tan inundado, que hasta hicieron parque acuático con toboganes gracias a tanta lágrima que derramaba Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, si sigues llorando así vas a terminar por quedarte deshidratado y hacer de mi casa el nuevo hogar de la sirenita-dijo Hinata con un goterón

-Discúlpame, pero Sasuke teme…-y volvió a llorar ¬¬u

-_¡Dios, dame paciencia! Sé que está sufriendo, pero esto es demasiado-_pensó Hinata suspirando cansada

Luego de unas cuantas lágrimas más, Naruto se quedó dormido y Hinata junto con Neji lo llevaron a la casa Uchiha.

-Debemos hablar con Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata arropando a su amigo rubio en su cama

-Tienes razón, ya no quiero seguir soportando a esos niños desquiciados-dijo Neji saliendo con Hinata del cuarto del rubio

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo-dijo Hinata asintiendo

Y como los buenos ninjas que son, desaparecieron en un puff.

**Cerca de la frontera de Konoha…**

-Espero que se encuentre en Konoha-dijo un sujeto que portaba una ropa extraña pero muy familiar para Konoha

-Ojalá que me acepte-dijo para después despojarse de esa vestimenta y quemarla

El sujeto caminó solo con una camisa y pantalones junto con las inconfundibles sandalias ninja.

-Voy por ti…Itachi

**En las calles de Konoha…**

Se observaba a Sasuke con un semblante dolido y decaído, como si un hámster salvaje lo hubiera atacado (¿Qué? Hay hamsters muy agresivos ¬¬).

Parecía que hasta Naruto no confiaba en él, ya que cuando pusieron la regla de decirse siempre la verdad fue una vil mentira.

-¡Sasuke-san!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Sasuke volteó para ver quien lo llamaba y observó que era Hinata pero tomada de la mano de Neji. Algo de sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Tienes que saber toda la verdad-dijo Hinata viéndole determinada

-No me interesa sa…

-¡Pues la vas a escuchar quieras o no!-dijo Neji casi activando el byakugan

-Díganlo pronto, llevo prisa-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Bien, escucha con atención-dijo Hinata comenzando a relatar

**Cerca de las puertas de Konoha…**

Itachi regresaba de una misión cuando sintió un chakra muy conocido. Se desvió del camino que iba directo a Konoha para ir a inspeccionar.

Se adentró en el bosque de Konoha cuando se detuvo instantáneamente.

-_Ya está aquí. ¿Será él? ¿De verdad será él?-_pensó Itachi con el corazón desbocado pero manteniendo su pose fría y carente de expresión

-Sigues siendo igual de bueno para sentir presencias-dijo un sujeto detrás de él

Itachi se giró para verlo a la cara. Ya viéndose frente a frente, Itachi esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…Deidara

**Cerca de la torre Hokage…**

Sasuke se dirigía hacia la oficina de la Hokage con una gran confusión en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Pero ahora no era el momento, tenía que ir con la Hokage porque esta tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

-Pase-dijo la Hokage con voz de mando

-¿Quería verme, Tsunade sama?-preguntó Sasuke con su cara seria

-Siéntate-dijo la Hokage señalándole una silla y firmando unos papeles-Listo, ya está terminado-dijo para después posar su vista en Sasuke

-Hable ya-dijo Sasuke impaciente

-¿Qué sientes por Naruto?-soltó de golpe la Hokage viéndole seria

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido pero recuperando su postura

-¿Qué sientes por Naruto?-volvió a preguntar Tsunade

-Lo amo-dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero con voz quebrada

-¿Entonces porque rompieron?-dijo Tsunade viéndole con reproche

-No me dijo la verdad-dijo Sasuke perdiendo su vista en algún lugar de las ventanas

-Pero tú no le dejaste que te explicara-dijo Tsunade suspirando cansada-¿Qué como sé todo esto? Naruto me lo dijo-dijo Tsunade levantándose de su silla para mirar a Konoha por la ventana

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?-dijo Sasuke viéndole carente de expresión

-Quiero decirte que Naruto pasó por muchas cosas para traerte de vuelta-dijo Tsunade girando la vista hacia Sasuke-Y te contaré algunas cosas:

-Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jirayra como tú sabrás. Dejó cuerpo, corazón y mente en cada entrenamiento con él. Después de tres años regresó siendo un mejor ninja, todavía era algo irritante, pero no tanto como antes-dijo soltando una risita-Una vez llegó conmigo para decirme algo que consideraba muy importante…me confesó que se había enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que formara el equipo 7 contigo y Sakura. Pero él solo fingió estar enamorado de Sakura para que no te enteraras. Al principio me sorprendí un poco, pero después analicé esa confesión y se veía que era más que obvio que te ama como nunca antes. Pero, su felicidad se vio casi destruida cuando te volvió a ver y falló en traerte de vuelta…-dijo Tsunade haciendo una pausa casi desesperante

-¿Qué más pasó?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado

-Naruto se encerró durante una semana. No comía, ni dormía, nada. Solo decía una y otra vez "¿Por qué me odia tanto?" "¿Tan poco le importo?" y seguía llorando. Pero…-una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro-…dejó de llorar y siguió buscándote. Volvió a entrenar duro todos los días, incluso cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, seguía esforzándose. Y mira ahora. El ha cumplido su promesa-dijo para después tomar un poco de sake

-…-Sasuke no sabía que decir

Naruto había dado todo por él, incluso renunció a su sueño para cumplir su promesa. Una sonrisa verdadera se instaló en él.

-Gracias por la plática-dijo Sasuke para después salir corriendo

-Jejeje, en vez de llamarme Hokage, deberían llamarme doctora corazón-dijo Tsunade sonriendo triunfante

Mientras, Sasuke corría a toda velocidad hacia su casa para hablar con Naruto.

**Con Itachi y Deidara…**

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Itachi serio

-Rompí con Sasori. Me engañó con una tipa parecida a la Ninel Conde-dijo Deidara con semblante triste

-Que idiota fue, no supo ver lo que perdió al revolcarse con una de esas-dijo Itachi viéndole a los ojos-Pero yo no haría algo para lastimarte-dijo acercándose más a Deidara

-¿Tu, me amas?-preguntó Deidara viéndole con ilusión

-Más de lo que te imaginas-dijo Itachi abrazándolo

-Yo también te amo. Siempre lo estuve-dijo Deidara aferrándose al abrazo

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste con Sasori?-dijo Itachi rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo detenidamente

-Pensé que nunca me corresponderías. Ya sabes, por tu carácter-dijo Deidara con un sonrojo

-Yo también tuve algo de culpa, debí decirte lo que sentía por ti-dijo Itachi acercándose a él

-Pero lo bueno es que ya lo solucionamos-dijo Deidara acercándose también

Y el contacto se dio. Fue un beso dulce, cargado de amor y que se fue tornando apasionado. Duraron varios minutos así hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Itachi sonriéndole bobamente

-Claro que quiero-dijo Deidara dándole un beso de piquito

-Ya no tendré que acosar a Naruto-dijo Itachi sonriendo pervertidamente

-¿Lo acosabas?-dijo Deidara molesto

-No te enojes. Eso era antes, ahora te acosaré a ti-dijo tomándole de la cintura

-Me parece bien-dijo Deidara en tono insinuante y dándole un beso

Ya dichos todos sus sentimientos, se dirigieron a Konoha.

**En la casa Uchiha…**

Naruto despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, se sobó las sienes y observó que estaba en su cama.

-De seguro me quedé dormido por tanto llorar-dijo levantándose de la cama

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a Sasuke parado frente a él. En ese momento supo que era el más indicado para explicarle las cosas.

-Lo lamento-dijeron ambos a la vez

-Perdóname por no haberte escuchado-dijo Sasuke viéndole dolido

-No, perdóname tu por no haberte dicho la verdad-dijo Naruto llorando en su pecho

-Quiero que seamos pareja de nuevo-dijo abrazándolo posesivamente

-Yo también-dijo Naruto levantando su vista con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un beso tierno, casto y puro. Naruto enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo empujó dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Ahora se besaban apasionadamente. Sasuke metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Naruto y comenzó a sentir su suave piel. Naruto reaccionó y lo apartó un poco.

-Sasuke no puedo llegar más allá, no estoy listo. Pero… ¿Podemos solo rozarnos?-dijo Naruto con un lindo sonrojo

-De acuerdo, no te obligaré a nada que no quieras-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente

-Gracias-dijo Naruto despojándose de toda su ropa

Sasuke lo observaba embelesado y más con esa sonrisa tierna y ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. El moreno hizo lo mismo con su ropa, quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo. Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse más al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

Unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso. Sasuke lo guió hacia la cama cayendo sobre ella y con Naruto encima de él. Naruto comenzó a moverse haciendo que sus miembros despertaran, comenzaron a moverse más rápido causando un gran placer sobre ellos arrancando gemidos por parte de ambos.

-Ahhhh, Sasuke-dijo Naruto sudando y moviéndose mucho más rápido

-Mmm, Naruto-dijo Sasuke tomando sus caderas para ayudarlo a moverse más rápido

Estaban cerca de terminar. Unos segundos más y terminaron corriéndose en el vientre del otro.

Naruto se dejó caer exhausto sobre Sasuke pero a este no le importó y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

**Media hora después…**

Se encontraban bañándose y con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y viéndose amorosamente. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Bajaron a la sala para ver un rato la tele antes de que llegaran los otros. Veían un reality show cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Sasuke levantándose de mala gana

Se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió viendo algo que lo dejó completamente sorprendido: Itachi besaba apasionadamente a un rubio y que Itachi llevaba en brazos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ahora no ototo, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Itachi corriendo con Deidara en brazos-Ah, y él es Deidara-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¡Mucho gusto!-gritó Deidara desde arriba

-¿Ese era tu hermano besándose con ese chico?-dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos

-Si, y al parecer van a jugar al twister-dijo Sasuke con un goterón

Y ya no pudieron ver ni escuchar la tele porque se escuchaban ruidos extraños que provenían de arriba (no tengo ni la menor idea de que pueda ser-sarcasmo de la autora).

**Continuará…**

**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AL FIN JUNTOS OTRA VEZ T.T y parece que Itachi y Deidara están jugando al twister en cama cof, cof disculpen, la saliva se me fue por otro lado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fas.**


	5. Sin oportunidad Capítulo 4

**Sin oportunidad (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos. ¿Saben? Sé que no he recibido tantos revis como en Big Brother: Konoha y en la isla del drama, pero aún así estoy feliz porque me han dejado T.T y por poner este fic como su historia favorita y por ponerme como su autora favorita. Gracias a todos ustedes por leer. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Han pasado varios desde la reconciliación de Sasuke y Naruto y el encuentro entre Itachi y Deidara (sin olvidar que Itachi y Deidara estuvieron jugando twister toda la noche de su reencuentro cof, cof).

Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha. Sasuke comenzaba a desesperezarse con el pelo todo revuelto que hasta parecía Lenny Kravitz y con los ojos rojos debido a que no había podido dormir.

Entonces escuchó unos ruidos raros que provenían del cuarto de Itachi. No tenías que ser un genio para saber que estaban haciendo. Con una muy mala cara y con miles de venas apareciendo en toda su cabeza, bajó por una tina llena de agua fría. Echando maldiciones volvió a subir, entró en el cuarto de su hermano y les arrojó el agua helada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué te pasa ototo baka?-gritó Itachi todo empapado

-¡Váyanse a un hotel degenerados!-dijo Sasuke molesto cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Te dije que lo íbamos a despertar-dijo Deidara regañándolo

-Que no haya podido jugar con Naruto no significa que venga a interrumpirnos cada dos por tres-dijo Itachi con cara de fastidio

-Tengo que ducharme-dijo Deidara levantándose-Y no, no te bañaras conmigo. Es tu castigo por haber despertado a tu hermano-dijo para después salir de la habitación

Itachi se quedó resignado y con dos lagrimones.

**En la cocina…**

Naruto se había despertado y lo primero que hizo fue a asaltar la cocina (como siempre ¬¬).

-Buenos días Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso

-Buenos días Sasuke-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

Y se dieron un largo beso. En eso, Itachi entra con cara de pocos amigos y viendo a la pareja besándose apasionadamente.

-Váyanse a un hotel-dijo Itachi molesto

-Oh disculpa, ¿te molestamos?-dijo Sasuke con fingida preocupación y sonriendo de medio lado

-%#$& ototo-dijo Itachi viéndole molesto

Y se fue maldiciendo a todos los habitantes.

-¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Nada, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo a mi querido ni-san?-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

Naruto solo lo vio con cara de "esa no se la cree ni akamaru".

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-dijo Sasuke tomando una manzana

-Claro, lo que digas-dijo Naruto quitándole la manzana y comiéndosela

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al ver robada su manzana (hasta po una manzana pone su cara de limón chupado ¬¬)

-Si quieres tu manzana, ven por ella-dijo Naruto en tono coqueto

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y persiguió al "ladrón de manzanas".

**En otro lugar…**

Sakura e Ino iban muy arregladas hacia la casa Uchiha, pensando que tendrían oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke, ya que este había roto con Naruto (mensas, no saben lo que les espera-risa malvada por parte de la autora)

-Que gane la mejor-dijo Sakura viendo a Ino con ojos en llamas

-Claro, así será-dijo Ino sonriendo victoriosa

-Cerda-dijo Sakura

-Frentona-dijo Ino regresándole el insulto

-Falsa rubia

-Frente de parachoques

-Bubis sintéticas

-Pecho plano

-Zorra

-Bruja

Y comenzaron a pelearse en media calle. Un goterón resbaló por las cabezas de los aldeanos.

-_Esas dos nunca cambian-_fue el pensamiento de todos (concuerdo con ustedes ¬¬)

Y así se fueron peleando por toda la calle con dirección hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

**En la sala de la casa Uchiha…**

Estaban todos reunidos viendo una película de terror llamada Saw (no la he visto, pero dicen que te deja traumado -.-).

-_No, por favor con la sierra no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_se escuchó el grito de la joven de la peli haciendo que hasta Gaara se asustara

Mientras que Sasuke no estaba ni inmutado por la peli, es más, hasta estaba tomando nota. Naruto ya no quiso ver la "repugnante" película (como él la había nombrado). Y vio que Sasuke estaba muy atento y tomando nota.

-¿Qué haces amor?-preguntó Naruto sonrojándose por decirle amor

-Recaudo información-dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verlo

-¿Para qué recaudas información?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-Digamos que de estas pelis me inspiro para realizar mis venganzas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica

Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de Naruto al escuchar semejante idiotez.

-No sé para qué pregunté-susurró Naruto resignado

Y giró su vista en la peli de nuevo.

**Cinco segundos después…**

Ya nadie le prestaba atención a la peli porque estaban besándose apasionadamente. Itachi y Deidara subieron al cuarto del primero para hacer sabe que cosas (nadie sabe que van a hacer-sarcasmo de parte de la autora). Sai y Gaara se iban desvistiendo por el camino hasta llegar a la habitación del primero solamente en bóxers. Y por último Sasuke y Naruto se besaban apasionadamente recostados en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto?-dijo Sasuke después del beso y viéndole lascivamente

-No Sasuke, recuerda que tenemos que ir por la comida-dijo Naruto dándole un corto beso

Un aura depresiva se asomó en Sasuke.

-Vamos-dijo Naruto quitándose a Sasuke de encima

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke ayudándole a levantarse

Y salieron de la casa en busca de comida.

-¿Estás molesto porque no quise hacerlo contigo verdad?-preguntó Naruto viéndole tristemente

-No, solo estoy…decepcionado-dijo Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos

-Creo que sería mejor si tu…

-Ni siquiera lo digas-dijo Sasuke deteniéndose en frente de él

Naruto solo le miró confundido y arrepentido.

-Si quisiera estar con una persona con la cual tendría solamente una relación basada en "eso", ya me hubiera ido a un table dance-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto soltara una risita

-…-Naruto no dijo nada

-Lo que quiero es una relación donde mi pareja me demuestre lo mucho que me ama no solo teniendo sexo, sino que también me lo demuestre con besos y abrazos, que no me quiera solo por mi físico o por ser un descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. Te escogí a ti porque eres diferente a los demás, porque tu sabias lo que era la soledad y estuviste conmigo siempre, aunque siempre nos peleáramos y fuiste el único que confió en mí cuando regresé a esta aldea. Sé que esto se escucha cursi pero prefiero esperar a que te decidas si lo hacemos antes que perder tu amor-dijo Sasuke todo rojo por la escena tan cursi que se cargó

Naruto se quedó sorprendido al escuchar todo y se lanzó hacia Sasuke dándole un beso cargado de amor y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias Sasuke-dijo Naruto mostrando una de esas sonrisas que te iluminan la vida

-No, gracias a ti por amarme-dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por la cintura para después darle un beso

Naruto llevó sus brazos al cuello del moreno para reducir más la distancia.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que ciertas personas habían escuchado la conversación.

-Veo que Sasuke ya eligió, desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sakura quien salía de su escondite cuando vieron pasar a Sasuke junto con Naruto

-Parece que nunca tuvimos oportunidad con él-dijo Ino saliendo también

-Solo espero que Sasuke no le haga daño a Naruto porque si no lo muelo a golpes-dijo Sakura con el puño en alto

Ino solo sonrió por el comentario de la pelirosa.

Y resignadas se fueron cada una a sus casas, tratando de olvidar al chico que nunca las quiso.

**Continuará…**

**Si lo sé, me salió muy azucarado el capi, pero lo bueno es que esas dos dejarán en paz a nuestra parejita. Jaja, Sasuke me salió muy cursi jeje. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	6. Premio y castigo Prólogo

**Premio y castigo (Prólogo)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capi de este fic. Debo decirles algo muy importante:**

**DYUI Y YO VAMOS A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR EN FANFICTION T.T (todos con cara de ¿what?). La razón, se acerca mi tiempo de entrada a la universidad y tengo que estar al 100, asi que por esa razón no podré escribir más. Tal vez entre de vez en cuando para leer y dejar uno o dos revis cuando mucho.**

**Asi que les dejo una elección: ¿quieren que haga un último fic antes de entrar a la uni? Respondan sí, no, me da igual, etc. Ustedes deciden. Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme, los voy a extrañar T.T Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura e Ino desistieron en conquistar a Sasuke. Ahora, Sakura salía con Rock Lee e Ino con Chouji. Esta última pareja dio mucho de qué hablar (claro, porque no se podían creer que Ino "soy superficial y no me fijo en tipos rellenitos" Yamanaka estuviera saliendo con Chouji).

-¿En serio están saliendo?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido

-Así es, ni yo me la había creído-dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pues cada quien. Además, se ven bien juntos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Naru-le habló Sasuke en tono meloso

-¿Dime?-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír

-Vamos a jugar al twister-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura

Una mega vena salió en la frente de Naruto y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a volar.

-¡Estoy cansado! No me he recuperado de la misión teme-dijo Naruto aun con la vena palpitando en su frente

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me aguante hasta quedarme disfuncional?-le dijo Sasuke con una mega vena

Naruto solo suspiró cansado. Era verdad, Sasuke lo había esperado desde hace un buen tiempo y a decir verdad, él también quería estar a solas con él.

-Tienes razón, disculpa por haberte golpeado-dijo Naruto ayudándole a levantarse

-No, yo solamente te estoy presionando-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Bueno, como te has portado bien, voy a compensarte-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su novio y con voz insinuante

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pícara

-Entonces, será esta noche, cuando Sai y Gaara regresen a Suna por la tarde y Deidara e Itachi se vayan de misión-dijo acercándose a sus labios

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Sasuke ensanchando más su sonrisa picarona

-Es un trato-dijo Naruto para después besarlo apasionadamente

Se estuvieron asi durante un rato más, hasta que Kakashi interrumpió su sesión de besos.

-Ejem chicos, Iruka sensei quiere verlos-dijo Kakashi con su librito de siempre

-Está bien, iremos para allá-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke molesto por la interrupción de Kakashi

Y los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Iruka.

**En la casa de Iruka sensei…**

Los cuatro ninjas conversaban alegremente. En eso, Iruka habló.

-¿Me permites llevarme por un momento a Naruto?-dijo Iruka sensei sonriendo

-Claro, no soy su niñera-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Bastardo-dijo Naruto con una vena en la cabeza

-Ven Naruto-dijo Iruka llevándoselo a la habitación de él

**En la habitación de Iruka…**

-Tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Iruka sensei dándole una caja

-No…no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho para mí-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Debes de aceptarlo, te será muy útil-dijo Iruka guiñendole un ojo en señal de complicidad-ábrelo-dijo calmadamente

Naruto abrió la caja con cuidado (cosa rara en él, pero bueno) y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

**En la sala…**

-Asi que, ¿Naruto y tu tendrán intimidad?-dijo Kakashi serio pero con una sonrisa pícara

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo se había enterado de algo tan delicado? Hasta que recordó algo.

-¿Nos escuchó?-preguntó Sasuke tratando de poner su semblante serio de siempre

-No, me lo dijo tu hermano-Kakashi ensanchó más su sonrisa

-¡Malnacidos!-gritó Sasuke furioso

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto saliendo del cuarto preocupado junto con Iruka sensei

Se veía a Kakashi con los ojos de remolino y a Sasuke estrangulándolo con el Sharingan activado. Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de Naruto e Iruka.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Kakashi?-preguntó con tono de voz fastidiada

-Sasuke cálmate. Vas a matarlo-dijo Naruto intentando en vano arrebatarle de las manos a Kakashi

-Es lo que pretendo-dijo Sasuke ahorcándolo más, haciendo que Kakashi se pusiera más morado que Barney

-¡Suéltalo o no habrá ya sabes que!-dijo Naruto en advertencia

Y como si fuera un llamado del espíritu santo, lo soltó rápidamente, dejándolo inconsciente y con ojos de remolino.

-Mejor nos vamos. No vaya a ser que a Sasuke le dé un ataque de furia de nuevo-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-Está bien, cuídense mucho-dijo Iruka sonriéndoles

-Disculpe por dejarle pervertidos en el suelo-dijo Sasuke metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

-No hay cuidado-dijo Iruka volviendo a sonreír

Y sus dos ex alumnos se retiraron del lugar.

-No sabes lo que te espera por haberlos molestado Kakashi-dijo viendo al mencionado con enojo

Mientras, en los sueños de Kakashi sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero a él.

**En la noche… (Que rápido se va el tiempo)**

-¿Ya puedo entrar?-preguntó de nuevo Sasuke

-No, falta un pequeño detalle-dijo Naruto dentro de la habitación

-Hmp dobe-dijo Sasuke comenzando a desesperarse

-Listo, puedes pasar-dijo Naruto

-Más te vale que lo que hayas hecho haya valido la pena es…

No terminó la frase cuando al entrar a la habitación vio a Naruto vestido con una yukata blanca, con unas lindas orejas de zorro en su cabeza y un hermoso sonrojo al usar esa ropa tan llamativa.

Sasuke casi se desangra por una hemorragia nasal severa que le dio al ver a su lindo novio en esas condiciones.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Sasuke tapando su nariz con la mano

-Me…me lo regaló Iruka sensei. Dijo que lo usara en una ocasión especial-dijo Naruto nervioso y sonrojado

-Escogió muy bien-dijo Sasuke ya con su hemorragia detenida y acercándose a él

Lo abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Naruto estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar y fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado

-Sí, es solo que no he hecho esto y…

-¿No sabes qué hacer?-terminó la frase Sasuke dándole un beso corto

Naruto asintió, Sasuke le sonrió y lo abrazó hacia él.

-No te preocupes, iremos despacio-dijo Sasuke comenzando a desvestirse

Naruto siguió su ejemplo. Sasuke le quitó por completo la yukata para estar iguales. Se acercó a su rubio y comenzó a besarlo suavemente.

Los dos desnudos fueron a la cama, quedando Naruto bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sasuke acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su rubio dejando mordidas y lametones. La temperatura iba en aumento con cada caricia que se daban.

-AH, Sasu…ke-hablaba entrecortadamente el rubio

-Naru…Ahhhh-dijo Sasuke extasiado por los gemidos de su rubio

Sasuke llevó tres de sus dedos ya lubricados con su saliva hacia la entrada de Naruto. Metió el primer dedo con cuidado, recibiendo un ligero quejido por parte del rubio. Metió el segundo y tercer dedo haciendo que Naruto se moviera por lo incomodo que era.

-Tranquilo, ya pasará-dijo Sasuke comenzando a mover sus dedos

Al principio el rubio sintió molestia, pero después se fue acostumbrando y sintiendo placer. Sasuke sacó sus dedos para posicionar su miembro en la entrada ya dilatada.

-Esto dolerá un poco, asi que entraré despacio-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

-Hazlo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

Y entró con cuidado, haciendo que a Naruto se le saliera un gemido de dolor. Sasuke se apresuró a entrar de una sola embestida para evitar más dolor en el cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo.

Esperó unos minutos para que Naruto se acostumbrara y este último dio una seña para que se moviera.

Se movía lentamente para después comenzar a aumentar el ritmo. Ambos gemían sincronizadamente, sudados y excitados.

-Sasuke

-Naruto

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-ambos terminaron liberando el ansiado orgasmo

Naruto en sus vientres y Sasuke dentro de él.

Se dejaron caer en la cama tratando de regular sus respiraciones. Después de un rato, sus respiraciones se hicieron normales.

-Fue genial-dijo Sasuke viéndole con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Naruto abrazándose a él

-Te amo Naru

-Yo igual Sasu

Y abrazados, se fueron al mundo de los sueños.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se veía a Kakashi con dos lagrimones, ya que estaba siendo duramente castigado.

-A ver si asi aprendes la lección-dijo Iruka amarrándole una última cuerda

Y es que Kakashi se encontraba amarrado en frente de la tele, atado y sin ningún escape. Iruka prendió la tele y comenzó a verse un maratón de 48 horas de Dora la exploradora y de Barney.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Kakashi con dos lagrimones

Y ese fue el castigo de Kakashi sensei. Naruto y Sasuke se casaron y vivieron felices forever and ever.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho y no dejen de leer y escribir fics.**


End file.
